


Early Rising

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an early riser. He wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aykayem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/gifts).



They didn’t usually wake up together. Isabelle, with all that Shadowhunter training hammered into her from a young age, was an early riser. The chances of her sleeping later than eight in the morning were rare. What were almost rarer were the chances of Magnus waking up before eleven. He’d grown accustomed to staying up well past midnight, and almost never crawled into bed before two AM.

But occasionally they’d find their paths intersecting in the early hours. She would catch a few extra hours of sleep to accommodate the late night she’d had or he’d wake up a few hours early in order to get to a meeting with a client on time. Sometimes it was both. This morning, it _was_ both.

Still weighed down with sleep, Magnus stumbled his way out of bed and to the kitchen. It was a graceful stumbling though, a slinking sort of shuffle. Because Magnus Bane had all the elegance of a panther, and even when he was blackout drunk his movements were fluid and smooth. Naturally, Isabelle was already up, fully dressed and ready to face the day. No words passed between them as he located his favorite mug in the cabinet and poured himself a cup of piping hot coffee.

She didn’t say anything to him; she knew better than to say anything to him. Magnus was not a morning person by any means, and any response she got—if she got a response at all—was generally murmured and irritated. So she only stepped out of his way as he moved around her, sitting down on one of the bar stools and all but draping himself over the counter. After this cup of coffee and a shower, he would be more responsive, back to his chipper self. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be around to see it, as she was already about to leave.

She glanced at him in all his slumped over, sleep-tousled glory and passed by to find her weapons belt, fingertips trailing across his shoulder. Instead of being unresponsive like she probably imagined he would be (like he normally would be), her touch crackled with electricity. It sent his heart skittering for a brief moment, his blood and magic jolting in his veins, and his cat eyes snapped open. He sat up and reached out, wrapping long fingers around her wrist and pulling her to him. There was a faint look of surprise on her face, but he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek anyway.

“You look cute today,” he said, his voice an irritated murmur, and promptly draped himself back over the counter. She didn’t say anything, but he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head before her high-heeled boots clicked all the way out of his apartment, synching up to the beat of his heart.


End file.
